Fire
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: It was frightening how fast he reacted to his touches. It didn't help that Toothless' body had a natural heat to it, so any amount of contact was almost like fire


So I've had this thing written and beta'd for a whiiiile, but I never really planned on posting this here until recently. Reason being that this is _extremely _mature. Explicit sex n' all that jazz. Definitely an NC-17 rating, so I never intended to post this here in fear of deletion. BUT I've seen so many fanfictions up on this site just as explicit as this one, so I'll take my chances for all of you lovely people. All that said, you've been warned, aaaand enjoy!

Oh, and just to reiterate, Toothless IS humanoid in this.

...

**"Fire"  
**...

Hiccup had always been good at coming up with excuses. After years of unintentionally disappointing his father, he knew how to properly sugarcoat a bad situation. It was to the point that he would come up with excuses in advance, since it was almost always certain that his father would be upset with him for some reason or another.

But this? Hiccup knew he wouldn't have been able to come up with anything, even if he wanted to.

If anything, it really was an accident. Neither he, nor Toothless, had planned it. The fact it was an accident didn't change the situation at all or even make it acceptable. It didn't deter the fact that he currently found himself pinned underneath his best friend's body, cheeks flushed, and the two of them desperately groping at one another with unskilled hands.

However, in the back of his mind, Hiccup did blame Toothless for this. Ever since the dragon had revealed his human form nearly a week ago, he had been nothing but a huge ball of pent up sexual tension. Toothless hadn't known any better really. He was constantly touchy-feely with the boy though, especially with his newly formed hands. Touch, touch, touch, it was all he ever seemed to do. Mostly touching Hiccup here, there, and everywhere.

Literally everywhere.

Hiccup tried to ignore the pull his body felt toward the dragon, but it was frightening how fast he reacted to his touches. It didn't help that Toothless' body had a natural heat to it, so any amount of contact was almost like fire.

He did try to resist at least and for a while, he was doing pretty good. That was until tonight though.

Hiccup had been getting ready for bed like he always did. Changing out of clothes he wore that day, pulling on the clothes he slept in, washing up, and removing his metal leg. Toothless normally just sat and watched as he did all of this, but tonight, he apparently changed his mind. He took it upon himself to join Hiccup on the bed and kiss him instead. Why he did this, and where he learned this, Hiccup had no idea, but any rationalization was the last thing on his mind.

Hiccup almost immediately pulled away, staring wide-eyed at his best friend. Toothless simply stared back, looking slightly confused, probably just wondering why his master hadn't enjoyed his kiss. It would pain him if his master hadn't taken pleasure from the kiss. Hiccup's mind raced, and he had no idea what to do. The contact had been brief, chaste, but the lingering feeling on his mouth was the only thing that he could think of. His heart hammered in his chest in time with his hands nervously clenching and unclenching the blanket beneath him.

Then, after what had seemed like hours of contemplation, Hiccup leaned forward quickly and pressed his mouth to his friend's. Toothless jumped a little at Hiccup's sudden movements, but relaxed when Hiccup brought his hands up to either side of his face.

And so he gave in to Toothless' curiosity and his heated caress. What else was he supposed to do? It was just beyond the point of resisting, and he didn't think that was very unreasonable. He was a teenaged boy after all, and being a virgin on top of that was almost like an automatic excuse to give in to his sexual frustration.

Okay, so maybe it was a tiny bit his fault that he was in the position he currently found himself in. But for the most part, he still-

"Ahh!"

All thoughts ceased with his first vocal disruption of the night. Toothless had long since ventured away from Hiccup's mouth and had been going to work on the junction between his neck and left shoulder. His hands grazed all along the sides of Hiccup's abdomen, but it was the less-than-gentle nip on Hiccup's collarbone that had forced his voice out.

It was surprising to Hiccup just how sensitive he really was. Every light brush of the dragon's slim fingers brought forth a harsh gasp; although his breathing had already been reduced to an uneven, heavy pattern. Again, he blamed it on his companion's elevated body heat, which seemed to be getting even warmer. Perhaps it was just his own body growing warmer. He really couldn't tell at this point. Not that it even mattered.

A forceful tugging on his shirt brought Hiccup's mind back to Earth, and he saw that Toothless had the collar of it clamped between his teeth and was pulling at it. He was confused for a very brief moment before he realized what he was even trying to do.

"Oh, h-hold on, bud," he whispered with a slight waving motion of his hands. Toothless pulled away, and despite the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, Hiccup tentatively removed his shirt. It wasn't a even second before Toothless was right back on top of him, leaving sloppy, wet kisses from Hiccup's throat down along to his navel.

It was then that Toothless finally thought to use his tongue, and Hiccup stifled a sharp gasp as the muscle dragged languidly across his skin. It was hotter than his fingers, hotter than his entire body, and it took all of Hiccup's effort to not yelp when it glided across his nipple.

He witnessed Toothless notice his subtle reaction. Until now, the dragon had been trying things at random, most likely experimenting, but now he knew that he was getting somewhere. He licked at the nub a few more times, then lightly nipped at it, looking up to take a sly glimpse at his master. Hiccup's voice surfaced once more, and he heard Toothless let out a deep, rumbling laugh. Hiccup would've been very annoyed if he wasn't so goddamned turned on.

Toothless ceased his ministrations to his master's chest, and lifted himself back up so that he was eye to eye with the boy. Hiccup tried his best to muster up a confident glare, but knew he had failed when Toothless just smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss him once more. This time however, Toothless knew to administer the use of his tongue, and was permitted access to the boy's mouth the moment he solicited for it.

It was a rather sloppy kiss, Hiccup had to admit. Neither of them really knew what they were doing. Hiccup did have a bit of practice kissing with Astrid, but nothing nearly this intimate. So they fumbled awkwardly for a bit, almost on an unpleasant level, until they finally began moving together, and the kiss became an actual kiss instead of a handful of open-mouthed, slobbery smooches. Each knew just how far to tilt their head, when to pause for a second long enough to breathe, and Hiccup found himself newly reminded that Toothless' tongue was split. He was enjoying the odd sensation of it intertwining with his own quite a bit.

Hiccup never wanted to stop kissing him. He buried his hands in his friend's mop of dark, messy hair, trying to press him even closer, although he knew it wasn't remotely possible. However, Toothless' hands were suddenly put back to work on Hiccup's chest, stroking the heated skin everywhere he could touch, and one particular caress in a seemingly ordinary spot on the boy's lower hip caused Hiccup's body to lurch forward, his hip bucking hard into Toothless'. Their groins met for just a mere second, but it was more than enough to disrupt their kiss entirely, and for both of them to let out some sort of choked back whimper.

They were still for a moment, just staring at one another. Toothless leaned back down, placing his hands on either side of Hiccup's shoulders, and with one last moment of hesitation, he thrusted his hips forward.

"A-ah!" Hiccup's eyes squeezed shut, his mind overtaken with how good that one, simple movement felt. Again Toothless thrusted, and again Hiccup whimpered. He opened his eyes, only to be met with his partner's golden yellow ones, staring with such intensity that the pleasure Hiccup was feeling was heightened that much more. Toothless kept right on bucking his groin into Hiccup's, his pace becoming quicker and quicker, and the friction growing hotter and hotter. Hiccup assumed Toothless would keep going until they were both spent, but he began to slow down, and eventually stop altogether as he swooped in to press his mouth to Hiccup's in a deep, passionate kiss. The boy was about to whine in protest, but for a reason he could not explain, he was suddenly overcome with the desire to do something much different.

He rested his hands on Toothless' shoulders and gently broke away from the kiss. The dragon let out a low whine, but complied, and sat up as the boy did. Almost immediately, Hiccup's gaze dropped right down to the more than obvious bulge in his friend's trousers. He swallowed nervously, and with shaking hands, he slowly began untying the thin cord tied loosely around Toothless' waist. Taking a breath, Hiccup slid his friend's pants down far enough to free his erection. He hesitated for a second, still feeling uneasy, then wrapped the fingers of his left hand around the shaft and tugged as lightly as he could.

Toothless immediately emitted a low purr, which caused Hiccup to jump slightly. He slowly looked up at the dragon's face and was met with a wanting smile. Feeling a little more confident, Hiccup returned the smile and lowered his gaze once more. He began with what he knew felt good on himself, rubbing in all the familiar places, and applying extra pressure with the pad of his thumb. He felt his friend's cock grow harder in his hand, and this motivated him even further. He pulled his hand away just long enough to spit on it, and went right back to work. He closed his fist around it entirely and began pumping, turning his wrist inward with each upward stroke. Gradually, he started picking up speed, encouraged by the noises his partner was making. Once or twice he glanced up into the dragon's face, and felt his own cock twitch at the sight. Toothless' brows were furrowed, eyes desperate, and his mouth slightly hung open in pure bliss.

He was gorgeous, Hiccup thought; more striking than he'd ever been before. It was probably the most bizarre, unnatural thing he would ever see in his life; this half-human creature wanting him, needing him, and panting in time with the pumping of his fist. Yet Hiccup couldn't imagine anything more beautiful.

"Toothless…" he whispered without really meaning to. Toothless met his gaze, and something caught in Hiccup's throat. He almost faltered in his ministrations, but he kept going, his pace quickening. Hiccup was overcome with desire for his friend to reach climax and he couldn't explain it. He didn't really understand it even, but he was sure he wanted it. He wanted Toothless to come, he wanted to take in every second of it, to know how his body would move at that moment, how his face would look and most of all, he wanted to know that he had pleased him. So he put forth an even greater effort, pumping as fast as he could as the throbbing beneath his hand grew stronger. He didn't dare break his gaze with Toothless, intent on savoring every movement his friend made from here on out.

Hiccup knew he was close. His partner's eyes kept involuntarily fluttering shut, his breathing heavier than ever, and the purring had since melted into a deep rumbling. Hiccup swallowed in anticipation, his heart hammering away beneath his ribcage.

Then all of a sudden, silence. In one second, all movement and sound coming from the dragon ceased, his body stiffened. He tail curled up tight, and his large wings constricted close to his body. With a tiny cry of Hiccup's name, he came hard into the boy's hand. Hiccup thought he too might climax just at the sight, at just how warm Toothless' seed was, but he kept his concentration going, continuing the steady stroke until the tremors passed. Toothless slumped forward a little, shielding his face with his hair, his shoulders heaving up and down. Hiccup administered two slower, but firm tugs before pulling his hand away to begin to examine it out of pure curiosity.

His friend's cum was hot and not hot in the way his own was. It had almost burned him when it made first contact with his skin, but it was far from painful. Out of further curiosity, he brought his hand to his mouth, and was about to place a finger in his mouth to taste it, when he looked up and saw Toothless staring at him, still panting slightly. He froze, a little embarrassed, but pushed caution aside and went ahead with it. He stuck the digit in his mouth and licked it clean of the hot fluid. Toothless' eyes widened at the action, and watched as Hiccup slowly pulled his finger back out, but continued to run his tongue over the others.

Hiccup intended to keep going until his hand was clean, but Toothless stopped him by seizing his wrist. Confused, Hiccup watched Toothless carefully examine his hand, before bringing it to his own mouth and to gently lick the rest of it clean. The sight brought forth another twitch from between his legs. Suddenly he realized how hard he was, and he didn't know how much longer he could actually wait.

He fidgeted. "Uh... T-Toothless?"

The dragon quickly looked up from his cleaning, eyes wide, and right away seemed to know what Hiccup wanted. A lustful smile grew on his face, and in one smooth motion he had Hiccup pinned down against the bed once more. From there he did not waste any time removing the boy's pants and tossing them carelessly across the room. Hiccup found the need to watch the clothing item flutter into a pile near the spot where Toothless normally slept. He continued to casually stare at it for a moment until an indescribable amount of pleasure hit his groin and he came careening back to reality.

This really wasn't exactly reality. This… he didn't know what this was. He cried out at a volume that forced him to bite the back of his hand, praying to the Gods that his father in the next room over hadn't heard anything.

Toothless however, only seemed to care about repaying his master for the pleasure he'd given him, and very eagerly at that. Hiccup watched as he lapped at his stiff cock, one hand carefully massaging the base, and the other clawing very gently at his thigh. Already Hiccup wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Every little thing Toothless did to him was way beyond anything he could have ever imagined and he was sure it was ten times the pleasure anyone else could have given him.

Soon, a heat beyond anything that could've possibly been real encased him completely. Toothless had suddenly taken the boy's entire length into his hot mouth, swirling his skilled tongue all around him. His friend's efforts made Hiccup lightly jerk his body, his hips gently bucking upward, and a stifled whimper hit the back of his trembling hand.

He was close, oh so very close. Under any other circumstance he probably would've felt foolish for not lasting longer, but this was far too intense to worry about things so trivial. His free hand instinctively reached out, buried itself in Toothless' hair, and gave it a light pull. Not a moment later, his entire body seized in an orgasm far better than anything he'd experienced by himself. Those were nothing compared to this, absolutely nothing. It felt as though every single nerve in his body had centered between his legs and set on fire, leaving the rest of him delightfully numb. He didn't even feel the break in the skin on his hand where his teeth had bitten down.

He had no idea how long he lay there attempting to catch his breath and stop his head from spinning, but it must have been a while. When he finally opened his eyes, Toothless was staring down at him with an odd expression on his face. He looked almost… worried.

Hiccup smiled and hoisted himself up to lightly press his mouth against his friend's once more. It was quick, but affectionate. When he pulled away, Toothless was smiling too, but he still looked a bit puzzled.

"I'm fine, bud," Hiccup assured him, reaching up to brush some hair away from his face for no particular reason other than to get a better look at him. Toothless quivered lightly at the gentle gesture, but ultimately looked relieved. Hiccup didn't feel the need to move his hand away, so he rested it along his friend's jaw, and in addition, he fought the sudden urge to gently caress his cheek.

"Scared," the dragon murmured, leaning into the boy's hand, letting his eyes fall closed. "Weren't moving. Thought I… hurt you."

Affection swelled within Hiccup's chest. He smiled and let his thumb move in small circles along the dragon's temple. "I know you'd never hurt me."

Toothless opened his eyes and lovingly gazed at Hiccup. The only movement between them was the boy's thumb, still stroking the beautiful midnight skin at a comfortable pace. Then, in a low, quiet voice, Toothless spoke again.

"Love you, Hiccup. I… love you."

His thumb stopped and his entire body seemed to freeze completely. Toothless stared into his eyes imploringly as Hiccup dropped his hand, unable to hold it up. He let it rest on the dragon's thigh.

He wanted to speak, to move. He opened his mouth and not a single word, let alone noise, came out. His heart hammered painfully and it felt as though there was some invisible stopper lodged in his throat. Somehow this one little statement overpowered everything that had just happened between them. It changed it all, now it _meant_ something.

The fact that this all had meaning had made Hiccup happier than he ever would've thought possible. The realization of it crashed over him like an ocean wave and he almost fell forward from the sheer force of it. Any thoughts of why he shouldn't be feeling this way, that he should just stop this right now were banished from his mind as he grabbed hold of Toothless' hand. Without looking up, he whispered right back, "I love you too."

The dark hand he held within his own clenched, and there was barely a moment's pause before Toothless guided Hiccup's face upward. Their gazes were locked for a few seconds, almost studying each other before they met in the softest kiss Hiccup thought he'd ever share. He never imagined something so small could feel so wonderful. He ran his hands through the soft, black hair, down to his temples, his cheeks, down to his shoulders and back up again. Hiccup's hands helped him memorize every inch of the dragon's body and he pulled him even closer.

Then, with a surprised yelp from Hiccup, Toothless took a firm hold of his ass and hoisted the boy up onto his lap. Hiccup attempted another indignant look, but went right back to the kiss regardless. Warm arms encircled his waist, hands trailing up and down his back. Hiccup couldn't help but shiver, and as he felt Toothless' hot tongue entered his mouth, he felt himself growing hard again. It must've been the same for Toothless, he thought, because the dragon was suddenly becoming much more ravenous. He clawed at Hiccup's back in small patterns, circles here, lines there. It wasn't very gentle, but Hiccup found that he didn't really mind. He liked it, even.

Hiccup quietly murmured Toothless' name into his mouth, and Toothless immediately responded with a rumbling groan, breaking the kiss. For a second, Hiccup was dizzy from the abrupt end to their lip lock, but suddenly cleared his head when he found himself being lowered onto his back once again.

Their mouths came together once more, and Hiccup couldn't help the contented moan that escaped him. Toothless laughed into the kiss, and the vibrations from it traveled all through Hiccup's body, warming him even more. His friend's hands began touching everywhere, beginning at his shoulders, down to his thighs, then between his legs. He lightly dragged his claws across the tender skin and Hiccup reflexively opened his legs at the touches.

Toothless ventured away from Hiccup's mouth, beginning to plant small, but heated kisses down his chin, neck, and eventually at the base of his neck. There was a small pause before the dragon went back to his newfound exploration between his master's legs, touching here, stroking there, all the while he kept his eyes glued on Hiccup's face. Toothless stared at him so intensely that he couldn't look away if he tried. Once one of Toothless' hands brushed the underside of his cock, he knew the dragon was making a point not to touch him there, apparently intent on exploring the rest of his body.

Hiccup felt a finger drag lightly around his entrance and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped him, nor the flinch of his body. Toothless stopped, blinked once, and smiled. Hiccup swallowed, feeling a little uneasy again, but allowed Toothless to proceed with his curiosity. Again his finger caressed the area, and once more Hiccup's body reacted to it.

He didn't really understand it, but in his many self-administrations he had explored the same area a few times. It felt a little good, but nothing all that amazing. Though the more he thought of Toothless toying with him instead, the more it seemed like a whole different experience. His fingers being as hot as they were, and if he used two, even three, or even…

Hiccup flushed, but he couldn't ignore the new desire that had pulsed through him at the thought of Toothless completely inside of him. He couldn't rationalize it in the least, but he knew that he wanted it. Oh how he wanted it.

"Toothless…" he spoke, his voice shaking slightly. The dragon looked up at him attentively, and suddenly Hiccup realized he didn't know how he was going to explain this. "Uh. You can, uh…" He bit his lip, and decided that showing him would most likely be the best way to go about it. "Here," he said, reaching down with his own hand, slipping his middle finger inside carefully. It didn't feel like much, but that was expected. He slid his finger out and back in, all the while Toothless staring and studying the ministrations; a somewhat confused expression set upon his face. Hiccup removed the finger before dropping his hand back to his side. For a few moments, Toothless didn't do anything, but then began copying his master's actions.

The first finger that slipped inside of him didn't feel much different than his own, just warmer. A few seconds passed with Toothless simply, but smoothly pulling in and out of him, and Hiccup didn't even have to say anything before the dragon attained the idea to add a second finger. He felt himself stretch a bit to accommodate the extra digit and it was a considerable difference in pleasure. He moaned quietly to the slow back and forth motion of his friend's hand.

It felt much better, yes, but he wanted something more.

"You know, uh…" he said to break the silence. "Would you… I mean if you want, I mean you _can, _er… you know."

Toothless looked up at him, seemingly lost as to what he was trying to say. Hiccup blushed, feeling a little stupid. "What I mean is, you can… instead of your fingers."

There was a pause, and then, miraculously, Toothless looked as if he had understood what Hiccup was requesting. Hiccup inwardly thanked the Gods for the deeper means of communications the two of them shared, unsure if he'd actually be able to say it out loud if he had to.

Toothless removed his fingers and shifted as close to Hiccup as he could, putting his hands on either side of him. Hiccup swallowed, his entire body quivering with anticipation. Toothless adjusted himself for just a moment, pushed forward gently, and then –

"A-ahh!" Hiccup half shouted, but in pain rather than pleasure. He bit his tongue, clamped his eyes shut tightly, and didn't breathe. He knew it wasn't going to be comfortable right away, but this pain, he just hadn't anticipated it. He didn't move, he didn't breathe, and he waited for the first wave of pain to subside.

"Hiccup?" Toothless' voice called from above him as he felt a wet tongue lightly slide across his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, the dragon continuing to nudge him in the chin with his nose, soft cooing sounds rumbling up from his throat.

Hiccup smiled, although he was still quite uncomfortable. "I-I'm fine, bud, really." Toothless pulled away, but still looked genuinely worried. "I'll feel better if you move."

Toothless nodded, but was slow on pulling out, and even slower at pushing back in. The dragon's gaze never left Hiccup's, waiting to see if his boy would hurt again, and so Hiccup did his very best to keep any sign of pain from showing on his face.

Soon, Hiccup noticed Toothless' eyes cloud over, and felt him pick up a little speed. Hiccup moved his hands to rest on his friend's arms, still positioned on either side of him. The pain was finally beginning to subside, but it was still very much present. He just wanted Toothless to move faster, and as if he'd said it aloud, Toothless did just that.

The faster he thrusted, the faster the pain seemed to simply melt away. Their gazes were still locked, taking in every bit of each other, memorizing each movement. Then quite suddenly, Toothless hit _something _inside of him, something amazing, bizarre, and wonderful all at the same time. He honestly thought he saw stars. Hiccup's body reacted without his command, his back arching, and his legs coming up to wrap around the dragon's waist to desperately drive him deeper against whatever the hell that was.

"T-Toothless," he breathed. "Ohh, Toothless."

This encouraged the dragon even further. He moved in and out of Hiccup faster and faster, all but slamming into the boy beneath him. Hiccup reached up and wrapped his arms around Toothless' shoulders, bringing him down as close as he could. The deep rumbling had returned, echoing throughout Hiccup's entire body, and within seconds he was a whimpering mess, losing himself in all of it. He buried his hands in the dragon's hair, gasping and moaning into his neck while Toothless' tongue sloppily licked at his ear.

He then felt Toothless' hand wrap around his dripping cock, pumping as fast as he could. Hiccup bit into his shoulder to prevent the cry that erupted in his throat. Toothless showed no sign of pain, but kept right on with the stroking, which was clumsy, but more than satisfying.

"Hiccup," Toothless breathed into his ear. "H-hiccup."

"Toothless, I'm s-so… I'm gonna…"

But the rest of his sentence was lost in the blinding white pleasure that seized his body. Everything came to a rushing halt, he could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing, except the intense waves crashing over him, again and again, never ceasing. If he shouted, he didn't know and didn't care. Seconds later he felt the body on top of him shudder violently, and a sudden gust of wind hit him as those vast wings thrashed above him. A heat like no other filled him from the inside, and he thought he heard himself cry out yet again, but he wasn't particularly sure.

Slowly, he came back to reality, back to his dark room, the thundering in his ears fading. He didn't recall Toothless pulling out of him, but he was now lying by his side on the bed, heat practically radiating from him. Hiccup opened his eyes when he finally felt the strength return to do so, and gently turned on his side to face his partner, smiling as wide as he could. He couldn't remember feeling happier.

Toothless mirrored his smile and scooted closer. He lifted a hand to the boy's face, and wiped a thumb at the corner of his eye. Hiccup was momentarily confused before Toothless simply said, "Tears."

Hiccup blushed, somewhat embarrassed, and hastily wiped at his other eye. He didn't even know when that happened. "Guess I'm just really happy," he mumbled through a small laugh. Once he lowered his hand away from his face, Toothless gently nuzzled him with his nose again.

"Happy too," he whispered.

Hiccup blinked, and overcome with affection, he wrapped his arms around Toothless' back, burying his face into his chest. He felt the dragon sit up a tiny bit, but only so he could reach for the blanket to cover them up with it. Once it was snugly around the two of them, Toothless wrapped the boy in his arms, one hand running soothingly over his head. He purred softly, and Hiccup reveled in the gentle vibrations against his cheek.

He fell asleep to that, safe and content.


End file.
